el anillo
by oOanastaciaOo
Summary: Haoxanna !QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA TRATARME ASI YOH AZAKURA;!insolita aparicion de la segunda faceta de yoh asakura guiado por los selos es capas de cualquier cosa.mientras HAO UN SEDUCTOR DE PRIMERA BUSCARA LO QUE MAS AHNELA.EL ANILLO.O A AQUELLA MUJER.
1. ¡en que lio!

**Nota de la autora**: Hola mis camaradas…me presento soy Thexzofiextena! Después le doy las explicaciones de mi nombre…pero vamos a lo que importa… mi fick ajaa! Espero que les guste y lo hice hace ya dos años y por primera ves me digne a subirlo porque me dijeron que estaba bien bueno y eso…si alguien conoce una página en la que yo pueda subir crossover me dice porfa...eso.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman king no me pertenece, aunque, aun sigo luchando por los derechos de la pareja de anna y Hao

**Tipo: **fantasía- drama.

**Pareja: **anna Kyoyama, Hao Asakura.

Capitulo uno

Mi nombre es anna y Acá en Isumo todo es aburrido; a excepción de la gran feria de novedades, quizás que cosas encuentra uno y es divertido ver a los comerciantes pelearse por los clientes.

Me fije en un local que estaba mas alejado de todo era tipo carpa de color mora que en su copa tenia una lunita, fui para allá entre y sonó una campanita, todo estaba oscuro y dije

-¿hola?! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-¿si?

-Ah!-dios me asuste demasiado al ver a una ancianita con una Vela alumbrando, todo era misterioso pero era divertido y pregunte

- ¿tiene artesanía o anillos?- me sentía idiota preguntando eso estaba todo repleto de anillos collares lo que uno pedía hay estaba.

-aa… - dijo la ancianita algo ansiosa

-con que anillos- dijo sacando una cajita

-¿me prestas tu mano?

-¿mi mano???- genial para que quería mi mano…bueno

-si tome. – y sostuvo mi mano examinando por largo tiempo y me dijo

-tienes un gran don sacerdotisa- genial, como sabia de que yo soy sacerdotisa, quede muda, impactada ¿a que se refería con un don?

Soltó mi mano y me dijo

-toma y cuídalo como a tu vida- luego de eso comenzó a bajar el tono

-por favor que no caiga en manos de ningún Asakura

-¿QUE?- genial todo los Asakura tiene que estar involucrados con mi vida

-ten el anillo ateo** - **abrió la cajita y el anillo brillaba demasiado, pensé que esto solo pasaba en las telenovelas.

-póntelo- era realmente impresionante cuando el anillo izo contacto con mi piel comenzó a cambiar de color a un color morado pálido

-cuando el anillo esta en manos de alguien confiable toma ese color, pero si esta en mano equivocadas el color cambia a rojo- dijo profundamente la anciana y continuo

- este anillo ha permanecido en las personas cercanas a los Asakuras-

-Y como diablos sabe usted que yo tengo algo que ver con los asakuras- le grite enfurecida señora entrometida

-¡ja!- rió ella- porque el anillo esta morado- me estaba hartando de este jueguito extraño

-pero este anillo tiene un pequeño deber- OH ¡si! Que demonios será ahora- me dije a mi misma mientras la señora seguía bajando el tono

-debes ir a babilonia y preguntar por el………gran sabio el te entenderá

- QUE, A Babilonia-en que demonios me metí…suspiré…

-está bien- tenía que ceder no podía dejar a esa pobre anciana

-muchas gracias-

-adiós-

Y Salí del local esto parecía mentira en que lió me metí- dije un poco sin aliento…

-¡SEÑORA! SE ME OLVIDABA- gire rápidamente para darme cuenta de que la pequeña carpa ya no estaba

-PAGARLE…- ¿¿genial me estoy volviendo loca??

Ya no le di importancia, camino a casa fui observando el anillo, era realmente hermoso, perecía oro, pero no estaba segura de aquello, lo que si tenia era un pequeña pelotita en el centro que ella era la misma que cambiaba de color, tanto observarla me percate de que el color estaba poco a poco cambiando a color rojo y recordé.

- _pero si esta en manos equivocadas el color cambia a rojo-_

-…- diablos será Yoh o… la abuela… o no no no no- me sacare esta cosa- murmure tratando de que el anillo saliera de esa lugar…Grrrr no salía

- _¿mal humor kyoyama?-_ genial justo en este momento

- te puedes largar grandísimo idiota- grite enfurecida este anillo solo hace unos minutos lo tengo y ya me trae problemas

- no annita tú no deberías tratarme así –

- a genial como quieres que te trate… haber… Hao quieres hacerme el gran favor de largarte, por favor dejémonos de juegos…- grandísimo idiota me decía por dentro

-claro que no me iré porque…-dijo arrogante odio que hagan eso- tu tienes algo que yo necesito…annita-

-si es este anillo podrías estar largándote porque por ningún motivo te lo daré…, y deja de llamarme annita gran estupido - dije indiferente y continuando con mi camino- además ni siquiera sale de mi dedo- con un tono desafiante

- y… quien dijo que yo buscaba el anillo- me tomo tiempo decodificar lo que sus labios habían mencionado

- entonces… que demonios quieres, Yoh no esta conmigo

- vine a verte a ti- se acerco a mi quedando solo a unos pasos

-Hao- dije con un tono entre arrogante pero en realidad me sentía asustada

- no soy tonta, y menos para caer en tu tonta trampa- vi que Hao se acerco un poco mas y escondió su mano tras su capa y saco un pequeño regalito…genial ahora si que me volví loca, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían

- ten es para ti – era una pequeña cajita

Esto solo se ve una sola ves en la vida no me van a creer lo que estoy diciendo pero Hao se sonrojó.

Le negué el regalo dándome la vuelta dejando a Hao tras mis espaldas

-muchas gracias pero no vas a comprarme Hao Asakura.- que ago, que ago el regalo era lindo pequeñito, adorable

-pero annita acéptalo, te gustara, te conozco como a nadie-

Esas palabras me llenaron de tristeza…_te_ _conozco como a nadie…_ ¿como? Como era posible, me di la vuelta nuevamente

- esta bien solo por esta ves- tome el regalo agache la cabeza, le quite la cinta, levante la cabeza pero el ya no estaba, me refregué los ojos.

-ahora si que estoy loca, ¿alguien conoce a un buen psicólogo?-

Bueno paso una hora y yo ya estaba en casa, Yoh estaba en su alcoba…durmiendo…lo había dejado descansar pues ya no había torneo.

Subí a mi alcoba, por alguna razón me había contenido las ganas de abrir el regalo pero aquí acostada sobre mi cama era el momento perfecto…lo abrí…

-no puede ser…- era, era la cadena de oro mas hermosa que pudieran haber visto mis ojos, quede anonadada. Procedí a colocármela, me levante de la cama y fui a verme al espejo de mi habitación.

No es por ser ególatra pero me quedaba hermoso, tenía como pendiente un girasol…

_-girasoles…que lindos recuerdos……_

**Flash-back:**

En la noche.

Luego del torneo de shamanes, estaban todos reunidos en casa de Yoh, gozando el gran triunfo del Asakura, pero en realidad celebraban otra cosa…

-despedazar al señor Hao le costara el infierno-

-tiene razón Opacho…jajaja, les costara el infierno- dijo Hao fuera de la casa escuchando todo lo que decían los jóvenes. De pronto ve como se enciende la luz de una de las alcobas del segundo piso.

-uh- miro Hao hacía arriba- Opacho quédate aquí, iré a terminar con uno de mis tantos problemas.

-claro señor Hao-

Hao subió por el tejado de la casa y fue directo hacia la ventana, miro hacia adentro y vio a anna

-_llorando_- susurro Hao, no lo podía creer, la fuerte, fría, luchadora anna estaba

-_llorando_- nuevamente susurro, se contuvo las ganas de entrar y bajo donde Opacho

-que le sucede señor Hao- pregunto el mini

-anna esta…………… ¡Opacho! Necesito una flor grande, como un girasol ¿donde hay?- pregunto Hao

-pues me pareció ver unas cuadras mas atrás, ¿si quiere puedo ir por ellas?-

-me arias ese favor- pregunto Hao

-claro- y fue Opacho

¡Poof! Apareció Opacho con dos girasoles

-eso fue rápido- dijo Hao

-aquí tiene señor Hao-

-gracias Opacho- Hao tomo una y nuevamente subió al tejado de la casa, y nuevamente miro por la ventana esta ves anna estaba recostada acompañada de una leve luz que provenía de una lamparita, el castaño entro lo mas silencioso posible y se gano a su lado. Ella estaba dormida.

-como siempre te encuentro en el momento menos indicado…-susurro el castaño y le acaricio el rostro, la rubia comenzó a moverse lentamente, el chico pudo notarlo y se corrió un poco, es decir, se quedo al otro costado en donde la vista de anna no podía alcanzar.

Anna salio de entre las sabanas y se limpió un poco los ojos y fue a mirarse al espejo sin notar la presencia de Hao.

-grandísimos tontos…- dijo anna aun refregándose los ojos…

- celebren su triunfo…no saben cuanto me importa…-

_-de mal humor kyoyama-_ dijo el chico saliendo de entre las sombras de la alcoba, la luz tenue alumbraba su pálido rostro.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas, dio la vuelta y hay apareció

-…Hao…, no…puede…ser…tu deberías estar muer…- se llevo la mano a la boca, pero ella estaba sonriendo, estaba feliz quien diría que su tristeza se debía a la falta de un "antagonista" en su vida…

-ja- dijo Hao cínicamente – quien diría que…- dijo Hao pero anna lo interrumpió

-silencio…no lloraba…un momento…como sabes que estaba llorando-

-¿no será porque puedo notar tus bellos ojos hinchados?- dijo Hao

.un incomodo silencio.

-ten-

Hao alzó su mano para entregarle un gran girasol, nuevamente los ojos de anna se iluminaron, camino lentamente hacia el y tomo la flor…

-que bueno que estés sano y salvo-

.lo abrazó.

Hao no se los esperaba pero el igual la abrazo…la rubia comenzó a llorar un poco mas fuete aferrándose a la capa del Asakura.

-después de creer que ya no estabas…que te habías ido…te quiero…te quiero aquí con migo…no me dejes sola…nunca mas…-

Hao le tomo la barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

-prometo no hacerlo…-

.la besó.

Hao había esperado este momento por años, el beso era correspondido, lo podía sentir, porque por alguna rara razón la rubia no se lo negó.

-ahora debo irme… te veré durante estos días- dijo Hao tomándole la mano a anna

-claro, adiós-

-adiós annita-

**Fin flash-back.**

-¡Ja!- desde que me dijo que nos veríamos durante la semana, comencé a odiarlo…si lo odie…no nos volvimos a ver durante cuatro años- susurraba

Toc-toc

-¡anna!- gritaba Yoh desde afuera de mi cuarto

-que quieres- grite

-vas a almorzar-

-claro bajo en seguida-

Abajo en la mesa le dije a Tamao que tomara asiento con nosotros, quería dejar de humillarla, ya que antes le pedía que por favor comiera en la cocina. El ambiente era como todos los días, silencioso e incomodo para la rosada de Tamao.

-Yoh- dije

-dime-

- tengo que viajar… mañana- Yoh me miraba con su cara de drogadicto

-a donde-

-a babilona…y quiero que me acompañes…-

-¿¿aa??-

-si quiero que me acompañes no crees que viajare sola además pienso irme en barco, ¿Qué te parece?- pregunte

-me parece muy buena idea-dijo Yoh- claro que te acompañare annita- me tomo por la cabeza y me beso la frente…que sorpresa…

-que fue eso…-pregunte

- pues nada, ahora comenzare a ser un poco más cuidadoso con mi futura esposa, no crees-

Jajaja reía por dentro, no lo podía creer, primero un anillo, luego un reencuentro, luego un collar y ahora un beso en la frente de mi prometido con el cual prácticamente no tengo contacto. Ahora si que debo visitar un psicólogo.

Mientras Hao apreciaba la escena romántica desde afuera sentado en un árbol con su inseparable Opacho.

-quien se cree ese cretino-

-calme señor Hao- dijo Opacho

-jajá jajá si supieras mi annita que con ese anillo sabré tu ubicación ¡Siempre!, ese anillo será mío- decía Hao- no podrás escapar de mi.

Al otro día

-mmm-que sueño… ¿que hora será?

-demonios las 8:30, el barco zarpa a las 10:45…tomare un baño.-

Me deslice en el agua, y trate de calmar mis nervios, si estaba nerviosa, un viaje a babilonia no se hace todos los santos días. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos y decidí salir del baño que estaba en mi alcoba separada solo por una puerta. Me cubrí con una toalla y mi cabello quedo suelto, de pronto sentí una brisa muy fuerte sobre mi cuerpo.

Miré el anillo

-Que demonios…esta rojo…- ja reí para mi, háganme recuerdo de que en mi casa siempre habrá un Asakura.

-mejor será vestirme- antes de todo me puse el collar, lo admito Amo el collar. Me di la vuelta y frente a mí a unos veinte centímetros

- ¡aa!- me asuste

-grandísimo tonto estupido quieres matarme de un infar…- gritaba, pero no alcance a terminar, Hao colocó su dedo sobre mis labios.

-vine a verte, no es necesario que me insultes así- dijo Hao quitando sus dedos de mi. Suspire

- cuando quieras venir, avísame ¿si?- le dije al tontito que, cada ves que nos encontramos me asusta.

El me observaba

-¡que demonios estas mirando degenerado!- me sonrojé, casi le dijo "hey mi cara esta acá arriba-

-me haces feliz usando ese collar annita-

Me impresiono la forma de cómo dijo esas palabras. Con un tono tan suave, de verdad no parecía el. Trate de cambiar el tema

-eh…Hao me puedes dejar sola necesito cambiarme-

-bueno- respondió el- te espero en el corredor tengo que hablar con tigo-

-…-

-que te sucede imbecil, como se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez, Yoh te puede ver- suspire- me cambiare en el Baño, tu quédate aquí y no abras la boca-

Y eso hice, fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa, tratare de no verme igual

-que me pongo- susurre- haber…- lo tengo, comencé a vestirme rápidamente, me coloque una blusa negra escotada en V y unos jeans.

-genial-

Salí del baño y Hao estaba hay sentado en la esquina de la cama, pude notar que me observaba fijamente

-Hao- no me respondió

-¡Hao!-

-uhg…a si…eh… te ves realmente hermosa- me sonroje tras sus palabras pero trate de disimularlo cambiando el tema

-ya que me ibas a decir- pregunte

-cierto- dijo el levantándose de su asiento y quitándose los flequillos del rostro, se acerco a mi.

-¡Anaaaaaaa!-

-diablos Hao es Yoh, debes irte de aquí- lo empuje hacia la ventana

-siiiiiiiiii ya me voy no es necesario que me empujes-

-lo ciento solo vete-

-te veré en la noche-

Salto y se marcho.

-¡anna!- entro Yoh por la puerta exaltado- son las 10:45

-diablos, el barco…mi dinero…genial perdí todos mis ahorros-

Genial ahora si que me metí en un lió no tengo dinero y no se como ir a esa ciudad o país lo que sea.

Ding-dong

-diablos quien será- camine hacia la puerta

-quien se digna a molestarme un día sábado-

Abrí la puerta.

-¿si? Aguas termales fumari Oka-

**Continuara**

**Nota de la autora**: que les pareció ojala sea de su agrado jejeje, como se nota que me encanta esa pareja ¡a! un aviso si alguien conoce una pagina en donde pueda subir fanfic tipo crossover me avisa por favor en los rewins…xD, alguna idea por ahí no duden en dejarla, concejo, critica, tomates vía Internet, les digo no duden en dejarla acepto de todo __…ajaja el segundo capitulo se viene con todo muchachos aquí un adelanto

…_-¡pero Yoh quien es esta tipa!- le grite _

_-¡calma annita solo es una joven que quiere tomar una habitación!-_

_Quien se cree yo soy la que da ordenes aquí…suspire_

_Minutos y minutos después…_

_-esta bien puede quedarse-_

…………………………………………………………

_Yoh me miraba fijamente, estábamos en su cuarto y el me pregunto_

_-annita- odio esa forma de decirme annita _

_Yo me di la vuelta dejándolo tras mis espaldas, y continúo hablándome_

_-¿tú realmente sientes algo por mí…?-_

…………………………………………………………

_-annita…te amo-_

_Me sonroje hasta los ojos_

_-no digas eso…Yoh…- me senté a su lado- mejor déjalo para el día de nuestro matrimonio_

…………………………………………………………

_-annita…te amo-_

_Genial faltaba más, el fans club de anna, como me puede pasar esto a mí _

_-Hao…, ¡que estas diciendo sabes muy bien que me casare con Yoh apenas vuelva de babilonia!-_

_-iré con tigo-_

………………………………………………………

**Continuara**

_¡Adiós! _


	2. y vuelves

**Notas de la autora**: hola…aquí el segundo capitulo me inspire mucho [hace dos años] para hacer esta parte…así que ojala que les guste…

**Disclaimer: **Shaman king no me pertenece, de ser así Anna tendría una gemela la cual se quedaría con Yoh y anna real…pues adivinen…

**Tipo: **fantasía-drama

**Pareja:** anna Kyoyama, Hao Asakura

Capitulo dos

Ding-dong

-diablos quien será- camine hacia la puerta

-quien se digna a molestarme un día sábado-

Abrí la puerta.

_-¿si? Aguas termales fumari Oka_-

_-¡HOLA ANNA! QUE GUSTO MÁS GRANDE-_

_- Pilika…-_ la niñita se lanzo a mis brazos-

_¿Hola que se traen por acá?- _

Genial visitas, a la casa, llegaron…para que les voy a nombrar a todos si ya los conocen…ya… los amigos de Yoh…bueno tratare de ocultar mi enojo…ninguno de ellos me simpatiza a excepción de jun ella es de fiar.

_-bueno adelante pasen-_

Como siempre le ordena a Tamao que cocinara algo comestible para servir a los invitados pero yo decidí hacer algo distinto, dejare a Yoh hacer sus cosas.

_-Yoh-_ lo llame de entre toda esa bulla –_saldré un momento, no se iré por ahí, no me esperen para cenar-_

_-¿a esta hora? ya esta completamente oscuro-_

_-se cuidarme sola-_ y cerré la puerta

Caminé y caminé y decidí ir a tomar un helado

_-Si supieras mi annita………me haces sentir tan feliz usando ese collar…- _recordaba a ese farsante

-_solo me quiere por el anillo_- dije mordiendo la cuchara plástica del helado

Y hay pase más de una hora pensando y pensando

Mientras en la Pensión Asakura Yoh comenzaba a preocuparse por su prometida, ya todo estaba oscuro afuera.

_-será mejor que valla por anna, vuelvo en seguida_- dijo Yoh saliendo apresurado de la pensión.

Yoh corría hacia el centro de la ciudad y de pronto choca con una niña

_-Ouch lo ciento…-decía Yoh- ¿¿anna??-_ pregunto el drogo

_-no la culpa fue mía…y mi nombre no es anna- _

_-wow te pareces mucho a Anna_- repetía el muchacho mientras le daba la mano para levantarla del suelo.

_- mi nombre es Yoh…Yoh Asakura mucho gusto-_

_-yo soy Vania, encantada, bueno ¿¿nos conocemos??-_

_-pues yo nunca te había visto por acá-_ decía el castaño-

_-no…yo no vivo acá soy de Tokio y de ves en cuando visito este lugar para ver a mis abuelo…pero esta ves llegue de sorpresa y ellos no se encuentran…,así que no tengo donde quedarme-_ decía arrogante la niña similar a anna.

_-pues quédate en nuestra pensión-_

_-en serio- _exclamo Vania

_-claro vamos para allá-_

En la pensión

_-¡ya estoy aquí!-_ grité

_-señorita anna…el joven Yoh fue a buscarla_- me decía la rosada…

_-pues ya estoy aquí_- le dije indiferente a Tamao… ¿Qué? Tengo que repetirles que no me simpatiza…

_-¡hola ya estamos aquí!-_ sentí la vos de Yoh

_-hola anna fui a buscarte pero ya estas acá_-…o que milagro Yoh…a este niño hay que darle una bebida energizante para despertarles las neuronas, de pronto vi a una joven…un momento yo la conozco a ella…

_-¡pero Yoh quien es esta tipa_!- le grite

_-¡calma annita solo es una joven que quiere tomar una habitación!-_

Quien se cree yo soy la que da ordenes aquí…suspire…ella no es de fiar…cree que yo no la recuerdo, pero esta muy equivocada.

Minutos y minutos después…

_-esta bien puede quedarse_- luego de mis palabras subí a mi alcoba, y me recosté en mi cama.

-_estupida Vania…cree que me olvide de ella…no la soporto es una engreída que trabajo con migo para ser sacerdotisa, recuerdo que le escribía cartas a Yoh y cuando se lo dije estábamos charlando en su habitación y cuando salio llorando de ella encontré una carta para Hao jajajajajajaja…, desde ese día nunca mas la volví a ver-_

_-blablabla-_ se escuchaba sus tontas vocecitas abajo. No creen que un poco tarde para estar haciendo gigantesco berrinche.

_-creo que es hora de dormir_- dijo Vania

_-ven te acomodare tus cosas_- dijo Yoh subiendo las escaleras

_-mmm, creo que acá arriba no hay cuartos, ¿que te parece dormir en el primer piso?-_ pregunto el castaño

_-claro con tal de que aya una cama soy feliz_…- respondió la rubia [Vania es rubia]

Pasó alrededor de media hora e Yoh acababa de arreglar las cosas de Vania y callo rendido en la cama que recién acababa de ordenar

_-u… lo ciento lo arreglare en seguida_- dijo Yoh

_-no te preocupes toma asiento- _

.silencio mutuo.

_-¿Yoh?-_

_-dime-_

_-tu…eh… ¿a ti te agrada realmente estar comprometido a tan temprana edad? _

_-no lo se…-_ decía el muchacho sonriente

_-y sientes algo por ella-_

.silencio mutuo.

_-claro-_ afirmo el chico, Vania se sorprendió, desde cuando Yoh era tan seguro de sus cosas.

_-y tú crees que ella siente algo por ti…-_

Yoh solo calló y pensaba

_Nunca me e dedicado a pensar eso…y si ella solo esta por obligación con migo…o si no me ama…arruinare su vida…_

_-la verdad es que nunca se lo eh preguntado__**-**_

_-bueno mejor será dormir…buenas noches Yoh-_

_-buenas…Vania-_

Toctoc… quien se digna a molestarme, mas vale que sea importante

_-anna_- abrí la puerta…genial todo estaba oscuro…

_-¿Yoh? Que hacer aquí entra…-_ Yoh se sentó a una esquina de la cama, yo por mi parte me paré justo en frente del, de brazos cruzados diciéndole con los ojos "habla maldita sea"

_-¿que?-_ lo desafié a que me respondiera algo coherente

_-ah…si…_-se rasco la cabeza- _necesito salir de una gran duda que me estoy guardando_- …desde cuando Yoh es tan serio, uh necesito encontrar su yacimiento de droga o sino mi prometido será un adicto verdadero…

_-¡habla!-_

_-eh anna…por que razón tu estas con migo…-_

Que sorpresa…mis ojos se agrandaron por la pregunta…tan…tan, directa. Mis brazos ya no estaban cruzado y yo ya no estaba de pie al contrario me había sentado a su lado.

.Silencio mutuo.

_-Yoh-_ le hable con un tono raro en mi…que me esta pasando…demonios debo levantarme y eso ice esta ves Yoh solo observaba mi espalda.

_-annita…te amo-_

Me sonroje hasta los ojos que estaba diciendo, mi cabeza es un mar de confusiones

-_no digas eso…Yoh_…- me senté a su lado nuevamente_- mejor déjalo para el día de nuestro matrimonio._

En un rápido movimiento me beso…que estaba haciendo yo amo a…no, no podía resistirme por alguna razón yo estaba comprometida con Yoh…el me gustaba y mucho, no era el mismo sentimiento con el cual compartía con Hao, era distinto, con Yoh me sentía…protegida me sentía importante, querida. Pero con Hao…para el solo soy un juego.

_-Yoh yo igual te amo_.- los dos estábamos completamente sonrojados, fue vergonzoso pero sabíamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto.

-_será mejor ir a dormir- _me dijo

_-claro buenas noches…annita-_

_-buenas noches Yoh-_

Y salio, que me esta ocurriendo…yo no soy así, demonios. Suspire.

-_que frío_- si hacia frío- esta noche me recuerda el un día de invierno…teníamos cerca de 4 años solamente. Di una gran carcajada…ese día fue ridículo… no se como Yoh pudo olvidarse de Vania…

**Flash-back: **

Hace 14 años atrás los asakuras llamados Yoh y Hao no tenían ningún inconveniente, por el contrario, ellos eran grandes hermanos.

Vivian a las orillas de un rió junto con dos niñas aprendices para ser sacerdotisas. Por lo general luego de los duros estudios los cuatro pequeños jugaban, eso si la pequeña llamada…

_-¡ANNA VEN A JUGAR CON NOSOTROS_!- gritaban los dos asakuras. La niña suspiro.

_-voy en seguida_- afirmó

_-que tal si jugamos a las escondidas_- dijo Vania

_-¡siiiiiiiiii!-_ exclamaron los pequeños hermanos.

_-Yo comenzare_- dijo Hao chibi y tras sus palabras Vania e Yoh fueron la mismo lugar tras unos árboles y anna…ella solo camino hacia la casa.

_-a las 1- _dijo con los ojos tapados

-a las 2-

- _y a las 3-_

_-¡YA TE VI ANNITA!-_

_-idiota- _ susurro la nombrada

_-hey anna ven para acá tengo que mostrarte algo._

Escena siguiente, anna camino donde se encontraba Hao

_-que quieres-_

_-mira ven con migo, dejemos a los demás, esto es solo para ti_- la niña solo miraba tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo.

A continuación bajaron por una ladera y quedaron justo tras un gran árbol.

_-mira…-_ Hao levanto una gran roca y todo comenzó a brillar.

-_Ho…genial-_

_-no es cierto…y mira hay mas, ¡si toco esto la luz comienza a verse de color rojo!-_ y eso pasó, solo vasto de que la tocara con un solo dedo y la luz cambio completamente.

_-¡tócala tu annita!_- y la coloco al mismo tiempo, sus pequeñas manitos se encontraron en un mundo sin fin. La luz comenzó a colocarse de color…

**Fin Flash-back**

_-¿verde…?-_susurre.

_-un momento…-_ me levante bruscamente de mi cama…

_-esa luz…es igual…no…no…-_me limpie los ojos- _estoy delirando de sueño…_

-_Un momento, ahora todo tiene sentido…Hao quiere el anillo al igual que Vania, ¡no puede ser!...mañana arreglare todo este drama._

_-! __Toc…toc…hey pss anna!-_ por dios que quieren matarme de insomnio, y para rematar están golpeando en la ventana…deja adivinar quien será….

Abrí la ventana.

_-que quieres ahora…-_

_-solo quería verte annita-_

_-deja de llamarme así y largarte de aquí no quier…_- no pude continuar el me interrumpió.

_-vi la gran escena romántica que tuviste con mi gemelo…, no crees que estas jugando con migo- _

Me impacto, yo jugando con el, por favor no creen que la frase debería ser invertida.

- ¡_yo jugando con tigo! ¡Por favor desde cuando tu sientes algo por mi_!- estaba enfurecida nadie me trata de esa forma y menos Hao.

_-¡que no te das cuenta!_- prácticamente me gritaba

-_baja el tono no estamos solos- _

.Silencio mutuo.

_-annita…te amo-_

Genial faltaba más, el fans club de anna, como me puede pasar esto a mí.

_-Hao… ¡que estas diciendo sabes muy bien que me casare con Yoh apenas vuelva de babilonia!-_

-_iré con tigo-_

_-¡Que!, ¡deja de hablar tonterías…en que cantina estuviste idiota!-_

_-annita es verdad, además yo venia por otra cosa, pensaba en declararme en otra oportunidad, no se en un lugar mas agradable…-_

Genial…ahora me faltaba más. Solo falta una serenata para "anna", esto no puede estar ocurriendo.

.Silencio.

_-recuerdas a Vania_- me pregunto de pronto

_-claro que si-_ respondí rápidamente

_- me encontré con ella antes de que llegara a la pensión…-_

_-y…-_

_-quiere el anillo_- me dijo sonriendo.

-y_ tu crees que no lo sabia, idiota- _

_-aparte de quitártelo quiere otra cosa más- _esta conversación se torna interesante.

-¿_que_?, _esta pocilga no vale ni un…-_

_-a Yoh-_

.silencio mutuo.

-_quieres dejar de hablar tonterías, ¿estas ebrio o que?-_ jamás pensé en que me diría eso, que le pasa a esa tipa, quiere reemplazarme en mi propia vida.

_-por si no te as dado cuenta, yo annita podría date todo lo que siempre as anhelado, amor, un hermosa casa, lo que se te venga a la mente-_

El intento besarme, pero lo aleje con mi hermosa palma izquierda…

_-recuerda mis palabras, TE AMO…-_

Poof, Hao se marcho, dejando a anna sola en su, ahora, gigantesca alcoba.

_-Ahora si que dormiré.-_

Al otro día fui al centro comercial, ¡si! Ese lugar es maravilloso aparte tenia que comprar ropa de verano y otras cosas, no iba a desperdiciar un viaje así.

Pero al atardecer ya fueron cambiando las cosas a un color turbio. Esta bien, quiero ir sola a Babilonia, pero como se lo digo a Yoh, además los pasajes me cuestan un ojo de la cara. Y otro punto no podíamos dejar a nuestra "simpática acompañante" en la pensión.

-_Yoh_- lo llame interrumpiendo su conversación con Vania

-_dime_- suspire, ya, estuve ensayando esto toda la maldita tarde…

-_no nada_- no me salio la estupida frasecita, supongo que lo dejare para otra ocasión.

Lo más impresionante del día fue el no ver a mi nuevo fans…Hao…si, no se apareció en todo el día, quizás se resigno a mi matrimonio.

-Bostezo-

Que rayos, solo son las 8 de la noche y ya me estoy muriendo de sueño…

_-iré ala cama- _

Aunque ya estaba oscuro, no parecía estar de noche, ¡detesto esto!, tengo sueño, pero no puedo dormir…demonios

Toctoc

¿Como?, esto ya parece rutina, como si no supiese quien es el idiota de afuera. Abrí la ventana.

…

**Continuara…xD **

Enserio continuara algún día…no miento lo actualizare mas tarde xD a si me ¿consiguieron paginas para los crossovers? Ojala ¬¬:9 bueno en fin ojala que le guste esta parte porque la otra se viene con ¡tutti! Ejalé!

Bravo y adiós me dejo de dar ¡jupi! (jugo)

Bye

Escenas del próximo capitulo ahora serán poquitas xD:

_-que hacia el en tu cuarto anna…- demonios el idiota me vio con el otro idiota. Me gustan los retos así que ahora inventaré una excusa creíble. _

………………………………………………………………………

_-que sucede si te tomo la mano- pregunto Hao_

_-te golpeo-_

_-y si te abrazo-_

_-no saldremos nunca más- _

_-jejeje…-_

Ahora si que bye!


	3. peleas

**¡Autora! **hola empezaré en seguida con el capitulo! ¡Saludos a los lectores!

Capitulo 3

Como si no supiese quien es el idiota que golpea todas las noches en mi ventana…la abrí bruscamente, pero solo sentí la helada brisa de norte, ¡genial Hao! Hermosa broma.

Dudosa e insegura nuevamente me acosté. ¡Por fin! Tranquilidad. De pronto algo me causo cosquillas en los pies, observo

- ¡IDIOTA! ERES UN IDIO…-

- shh…silencio…jajá jajá te asuste o ¿no?- dijo Hao con un tono burlesco.

-claro que no -me sonrojé- ahora puedes largarte ya charlamos lo suficiente para que me arruines el día ¿no crees?-

Mientras por alguna rara razón Vania sabia de la presencia de Hao en el hogar.

-Yöh, ¿por que no vas a ver a anna, creo que ustedes tienen muy poca comunicación, cosa que en un matrimonio es fundamental, no crees?

- Mmm tienes razón, iré enseguida-

El castaño subió las escaleras lentamente, sabia que algo especial pasaría, bueno o malo su corazón de estaba dando una señal, debería ignorarlo o persistir. Sin embargo continuo con su camino, poco a poco comenzó a escuchar una charla, que para su sorpresa provenía del cuarto de anna. Ágilmente su oído quedo a centímetros de la puerta captando cada palabra que los de la habitación pronunciaban.

-_vamos annita. No quiero continuar con el chantaje de ayer…-_

_-solo pido que te marches…si, si sigues aquí me seguirás confundiendo…además no puedo marcharme tengo toda una vida aquí- dijo anna_

_-¿esta tu felicidad incluida?_

_-CALLATE!, no me sigas reprochando de esa manera, si sigues así terminare odiándote Hao!_

_-desaparece por favor.-continuaba anna_

_Acción que Hao realizó_

¿Hao? Se pregunto Yöh, no…quien sea menos el por favor, rogaba al cielo. Cualquiera menos el. Sin embargo se armo de coraje y entro en la habitación.

-que hacia el en tu cuarto anna…- demonios el idiota me vio con el otro idiota. Me gustan los retos así que ahora inventaré una excusa creíble.

-esta tu felicidad incluida- me pregunto Yöh, que demonios, ¿Yöh se dio cuenta? ¡No por favor!-

-Yöh…este- me coloqué nerviosa, como puede ser, que excusa creíble invento,…!si! ¡Hablo con mis espíritus! Eso!

-respondedme- me insistió

-¿de que hablas Yöh?

-por favor no te hagas la tonta-

-PERDON! NADIE ME HABLA EN ESE TONO YOH-

-PERDONAME A MI ANNITA POR METERME EN COVERSACIONES PRIVADAS DE LA FAMILIA!-

Me tomo del brazo, lo sé el estaba fuera de control…mientras que yo también, aquél griterío se escucho por toda la calle.

-SUELTAME!- y golpee a Yöh con todas mis fuerzas.-NI SIQUIERA SABES LA RESPUESTA DE LA PREGUNTA QUE ME IZO TU HERMANO; Y SI LA RESPUESTA FUERA UN ¡**SI!** ¡HABER! NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCES Y ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CASARNOS!

-UN MATRIMONIO LLENO DE MENTIRAS ¿NO? SI TU ME AMARAS NO ANDARIAS BESUQIANDOTE CON ESE TARADO.-

Me doy, jamás había visto a yoh de esa forma, comencé a llorar.

-¡BASTAAAA!- dije llorando- I SI ME LARGO, SI LA REPSUESTA DE LA PREGUNTA FUERA UN **NO**! PORQUE AQUÍ MI FELICIDAD RARAMENTE SE NOTA O ME VES SONRIENDO TODO EL MALDITO DIA?

-MARCHATE SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES. AS TU FELICIDAD-Dijo sarcástico- EL TE DARA TODO LO QUE yo jamás te di- salio de mi alcoba llorando, no se que abra hecho después pero escuche a todos sus idiotas amigos fanfarroneando.

En ese momento lo único que quería era abrazar lo mas fuerte que pudiera a Hao…hasta que me dormí envuelta en lagrimas.

Al día siguiente yo ni me acerque a yoh, ni lo quería ver, creo que el tampoco a mi. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación jamás lo olvidaré.

Ding-dong

En ese momento estaba en la mesa por eso le pedí a tamao que abriera la puerta. Salio de el comedor y al abrir la puerta su grito se escucho por todo el vecindario. Corrí rápidamente hasta la puerta, obviamente hay estaba yoh levantando a tamao que se había desmallado y a ¿len con su cuchilla? ¿a horo a punto de atacar? ¿a Jun con su pergamino?

-que sucede aquí- mire la puerta.

-¿Hao?- dios me salve aquí se formara un gran pleito.

-que hace este imbesil en esta casa!- grito len

-no eres bienvenido aquí- grito yoh

El solo río a carcajadas.

-tan poco glamoroso que es mi hermano…además solo vengo por un tesoro que perdí por estas cercanías.- hablo Hao, en eso volteo la cabeza y me miro

- ¡o e encontrado mi tesoro!- se encamino hacía mi.

-no te le acerques idiota!- grito yoh

-basta yoh es tu hermano merece un poco de respeto, y tu Hao ¿Qué quieres?- dije

- ¡verdad!, solo quería invitar a una hermosa dama a dar un paseo

en una acción que jamás e visto su mano se formo puño, haciendo que el fuego se apoderara de ella y de pronto una rosa salio de entre las llamas. Vi la mirada de cada uno de los presentes y su expresión era exactamente igual a la mía. Asombro.

- esta bien vamos.- y nos marchamos.

En el parque

-vamos annita dame el anillo-

-creí que habías olvidado el tema, además ni siquiera sale de mi dedo…tampoco tengo pensado en entregártelo- le corregí

-que beneficios te da el anillo- difícil pregunta

- no lo sé pero tengo que entregarlo-

Y continuamos caminando hacia la heladería

-que sucede si te tomo la mano- pregunto Hao

-te golpeo-

-y si te abrazo-

-no saldremos nunca más-

-jejeje…-

Aquellas conversaciones me sacaban una leve sonrisa. Hao se detuvo

-que te sucede- le pregunte

- me encanta cuando sonríes-

me sonroje, que rayos…

-annita…te lo puedo repetir- me cuestionó

-¿que cosa?-

-te amo- mi me besó. Un hermoso beso. Como ningún otro.

De pronto yoh con vania venían de un paseo y observan a anna junto a Hao.

-¿BESANDOSE?- grito yoh- ANAA! Annita…-grito y se encamino a ellos junto a vania.

-yoh- demonios otra vez no por favor…debo estar soñando esto es el bajon de mi matrimonio.

-hola de nuevo hermanito- dijo Hao- te veo enojado

-como te atreves imbesil- trato de golpear a Hao pero es retenido por vania.

-por favor no vallas no te rebajes…-con vos convincente, vania lo detuvo.

-ANNA NUNCA LO PENSE DE TI, ACEPTÉ UNA JUNTA A MITAD DE NOCHE PERO ESTO…

-yoh yo…-

-yo nada annita, olvídate de que tienes un hogar al cual regresar…- y se marcho con vania

caí de rodillas- ahora que aré …como permití esto…-

**continuará xD**

Lo ciento por el Cáp. Corto xD wiii! Saludos a mi lectores


End file.
